Ace of Swords
by Dementra
Summary: Somewhere, there is a tiny dream. It doesn't want to disappear, so it pulls in seven Alices to complete its Wonderland.


**Tarot of the Week**

 **Author's Note:** This used to be a chapter-fic, _Tarot of the Week_ , but I decided to separate them since they are not related and are from different categories.

Anyways, I saw the sword in the Ace of Swords and was reminded of the song _Hitobashira Alice_ in which the first Alice wields a sword. Not to mention, the Ace of Swords is the beginning of an idea, which fits the first verse of the song. And it went downhill from there.

 **Warnings:** bloodshed, insanity, and other dark themes

 **XXXXX February 4, 2017 XXXXX**

 **Week 6: Ace of Swords (Katekyo Hitman Reborn)**

 _Aru tokoro nii, chiisa na yume ga arimashita. Dare ga mita no ka wakaranai,  
_ Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream, it was,  
 _Sore wa chiisa na yume deshita. Chiisa na Yuma wa omoimashita.  
_ No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to think.  
 _"Kono mama kiete iku wa iya da."  
_ "I don't want to disappear this way."  
 _"Dousureba, hito ni boku o mite moraeru darou."  
_ How can I make people dream of me?"  
 _Chiisa na yume wa kangaete kangaete, soshite tsui ni omoitsukimashita.  
_ The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea.  
 _"Ningen o jibun no naka ni mayoikomasete, sekai o tsukurasereba ii to."  
_ "I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world."

 _The first Alice is the blazing Sun._

The baby dream is a dark, dark place. When Ryohei arrives in Wonderland, he brings with him the sun, turning night into day. However, even with the added light, shadows still exist in Wonderland and countless beasts still lurk around in the background. But he doesn't care. In fact, this just makes his adventure even more exciting. With a grin on his face and bravery in his heart, he ventures into the gloomy forest, fists ablaze, challenging everyone he meets. Before long, his fists are soaked in blood and numerous corpses mark his journey. If he had ever looked back, rather than forwards, the directionally challenged man may be able to follow the red path out of the constantly shifting forest. Even now, the word "Extreme!" haunts its inhabitants.

 _The second Alice is the piercing Lightning._

A rumble of thunder marks Lambo's arrival. He brings with him his curiosity and childish views, giving life to kittens and puppies. But he is also a spoiled, spoiled child. What he wants, he demands, threatening destruction if others do not comply. He creates a kingdom based solely around his whims. The buildings are made from candies and chocolate, drugging anyone who dares take a bite into mindless minions. The kittens and puppies grow up into chimeras and cerberuses. And the little dictator rules from the summit, lounging upon a throne of bones, still demanding, always demanding.

 _The third Alice is the unstoppable Storm._

Hayato enters Wonderland in a fury of explosions. He is a man of science as much as he is a fanatic of UMAs. The skyscrapers are made of precariously stacked numbers; and scientific equations howl in the wind. Its inhabitants range from little green men in their hovering spacecrafts to the Loch Ness monster living under the lake to the unicorns breathing sparkles and shitting rainbows to the bakeneko that tries to claw off his face every chance she gets. These strange creatures catch the attention of Lambo, who demands their presence in his kingdom, but the mad scientist refuses to comply; and a war between the two begins. The land between the kingdom and the city is now paved in blood and littered with rotting copses with explosions and screams as its symphony.

 _The fourth Alice is the tranquil Rain._

A downpour heralds the entrance of Takeshi. He laughs and smiles as he explores the lands with all the cheerfulness of a fool. But, with every swing of his arm, his baseball bat gradually shifts into a sword. It slices through the land indiscriminately; and innocent eyes sharpen with untold bloodlust. The blue of rain soon turns into the red of blood, flooding the area and forming an ocean. With no more land beneath his feet, he falls and drowns in the blood of his victims.

 _The fifth Alice are the deceiving Mists._

Even with four Alices, there are still places in Wonderland completely untouched by dreams. It is here that Mukuro and Chrome make their home. Their surroundings shift with their combined imagination. One second, the land crumbles and melts into lava. The next second, the whole world disappears into an endless void. Pillars of fire erupt from the ground; and lotus flowers bloom, strangling every unfortunate visitor. Venomous snakes rain from the sky; and skeletons reach up from their graves. This is a world of madness and hell where everything is fake and everything is real.

 _The sixth Alice is the secluded Cloud._

Kyoya is not a dreamer. What he wants, he will make into reality. But here he is, in the world of dreams. He rampages in Wonderland, biting everything in his path to death. He storms into the forest and blocks out the sun. He enters the warzone and levels both the kingdom and the city. He wades into the ocean and forces the creation of a path where there is none. He ventures into hell and is met with the most beautiful blooming sakura. It steals his strength and he collapses to the ground, becoming fertilizer to a new sakura tree.

 _The seventh Alice is the encompassing Sky._

Tsuna stumbles into Wonderland in a burst of orange flames. With the power of his dying will, he clears the forest, freeing the sun. He soothes the lightning and calms the storm. He stops the rain and drains away the ocean. He strolls through hell, stepping through real illusions as easy as you please, and releases the cloud from his chains. Then he bathes the world with his warmth and kindness. He comes closest to becoming the true Alice, but he won't ever wake up from this dream. For he is lost in Wonderland.

 **Author's Note:** Okay, I had originally planned it to be much darker, but Tsuna somehow lightened things up. Anyways, can anyone guess what determined the order of their arrival?


End file.
